Legends Reborn
by Some guy2283
Summary: A family is something that every child should have. Having to grow up without your true parents is something no child should experience, yet for a group of Fairy Tail mages, it is what they must go through. Will they form everlasting bonds in their similar pasts? or will their pride get the better of them and tear everything they have apart? (Rewrite of Legends of the Atherial.)
1. Chapter 1: Newborn Fairy

**Oh hey! So, it turns out I'm not dead. At least I think I'm not. Anyways enough of that for right now. I know I promised you a rewrite as soon as original legends finished up. But I grew anxious and wanted to get this out to you all now. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs.**

 **Enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

It is common knowledge that all conflict begins with some sort of a disagreement between two or more parties. That eventually one side will have enough and seek violence upon the other. Such a cycle will continue throughout history until eventually there will be nothing left, the origins of the original conflict lost to history, as the embattled parties lose sight of the original purpose behind the war in the first place.

At least, that's what I was told. From what I understand of it all, it all comes to one basic fact of life. As long as there are two people left in the world, someone will want the other dead. Such a sad thing it is but is there anything that can be done to stop it? Most sources point towards a nonexistent solution. That no matter what anyone tries to do, Hatred and anger will always persist throughout our lives. But here I am rambling on about things that make a minuscule impact of the overall picture of life.

So that asks the question, what is the purpose of living then? If everyone will experience hatred and anger throughout their lives, why bother allowing yourself to feel those emotions in the first place? The answer is relatively simple if you think about it, all of the joys and wonders that life has to offer more than makes up for any potential hardship encounter throughout one's life. Happiness and love shining so bright that any negative emotions are cast aside at that moment. So, enjoy life while you can, because you'll never know when each particular day will be your last.

 _~Except from Serandiel's journal_

* * *

 **(X765, Unknown location)**

"You're a disgrace Ura. How could you betray us like that?" These words weren't new for the Medicine angel. Ever since the other angels had found demonic energies within Ura. She had received nothing but scorn and hatred from her fellow angels. Even those below her in station started to mock her and throw insults her way.

"I can't believe I ever looked up to you Ura, I don't know what our superiors see in you. For all I care, you are nothing but trash that deserves to be thrown away." Such insults would continue, each one hurting the angel more than the last. However, she was determined to carry this child all the way to term. For ancient prophecy states that there will be a being capable of using both angelic and demonic magic. Such a being will end the conflict spanning countless millennia.

"It doesn't matter what everyone tells us Serandiel." She says to her unborn child. "you are destined to do great things. I could not be prouder to be your mother. I only wish that I would be able to raise you the way I always wanted to. To be there for each of your personal achievements. If only things were different, then maybe I could have had those things." A soft smile graced her lips as thoughts of what her child would come to be entered her mind. All of the adventures he would have and the friends he would make. This left her crying as Ura knew that she would not be a part of her son's life.

Her state of mind didn't last long as she was quickly summoned by her superiors to return and be judged for her crime of treason against the angelic realm. To many of her peers, she should have been banished from the heavens for even considering nothing less than the total destruction of the demonic realm, much less bringing forth a child with a demon. Such an act was considered heresy and to most, meant an instant death, without revival.

Ura's case was different, however, as her realm had no one who came remotely close to her skill in treating injuries. Many angels would have died due to their injuries in battle if not for her intervention. For Angels while having capabilities for revival, absolutely cannot be revived if the damage was demonic in origin. The same drawback also happens for their opponents. For they are each other's counter, leading to their eternal stalemate.

Arriving at the site of her trial, Ura could already feel a sense of foreboding. As if she was about to lose something dear to her. Naturally, she feared for her child's life, for what they might do to her unborn son. Although her fears were great, she could do nothing except take whatever judgment would befall her for her actions. A judgment she would happily accept if it meant her child would be unharmed.

The chambers in which her trial would take place were very ornate in design. Numerous golden pillars lined the room, as a fountain separated the defendant for the panel.

"Lady Ura, I believe there is no need for why you are brought before us today." One of the panel elders began. "But for formality's sake, I shall inform everyone here. Ura, you stand before this panel charged with treason of the highest degree. Not only have you consulted with our most hated enemy, you have the audacity to even conceive a child with one of them. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" The panel all cast their gazes upon the angel, interested in hearing what she would say to defend herself.

"I have nothing to say in my defense. If given the choice again, I would make it in a heartbeat. This pointless war is costing us more than what it's worth. I did what I did in hopes of seeing it come to its long overdue end." With clarity in her voice, she stared into the eyes of those who would judge her. Her determination proudly shown within her body language.

"At least you are confident with your decision Ura. Although your power is well respected among your peers, your treason is something which can't be overlooked. While we do not wish to punish you, we have no choice for fear of an uprising. As such Ura, we hereby sentence you to remove your child from this realm. For the rest of your existence, you are banned from seeing him. This sentence will take effect immediately once your child is born." While happy that Serandiel will live, Ura felt disappointment at the fact she would be unable to see her child even though she had figured as such in advance.

"I understand and accept your judgment. As a mother, you have my deepest thanks for allowing Serandiel to live." With a small smile, the guards take her away back to her home. Where she is under house arrest until her child is born.

After a few weeks and a quick labor, lady Ura gave birth to her child. After a few days of rest, she then immediately follows through on the judgment handed to her. Travelling to Earthland, she leaves her child in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Tears flowing as she does this.

"Despite my early misgivings in having you Serandiel, I could not do anything but appreciate all of the smiles you have given me so far. My wish to you is that you do give the same smiles you have given me to the one who will come to care for you. Serandiel my son, remember that I will always love you." Setting her child down in a crib forged of angelic light. Ura held back her tears long enough to get one last look at her son. She couldn't help but smile at how peacefully he was sleeping despite the circumstances of his birth, and the problems that arose because of it.

 **(X765, Magnolia)**

The sunrise in magnolia is beautiful, the golden rays of the morning sun illuminating the city with a glowing radiance akin to the corona of a solar eclipse. Each morning is similar to this, and to Makarov Dryer, it is a sight he will never grow tired of seeing.

Life as a guild master is tiring but with forty years of experience behind him, the aging guildmaster has found enjoyment is seeing the guild grow. Today would have been no different, except during his normal stroll to open the Guildhall in the morning. He found a crib in front of his guild. Under normal circumstances, such an event wouldn't occur as no parent would willingly leave their child in front of such a place.

Looking into the crib, he confirmed his fears as he saw a practically newborn child. Sleeping soundly unaware of their current predicament. This saddened the aging guild master but also filled him with a resolve to raise the child as one of his own. To treat the child as he would any other person under his care.

Upon looking further in the crib, Makarov noticed a letter addressed to no one in particular.

"Hmm? Now what have we here?" he asked to himself as he took the letter and began to read it.

 _To whoever receives this letter,_

 _Words cannot express my gratitude to you for taking it upon your self to raise this child as your own. If events had played out differently, I would have raised this child myself. But due to my nature and of those around me, I cannot possibly raise him as I would have liked to. But enough about my current situation, more about the child in front of you._

 _His name is Serandiel and he was born from an Angel and a Demon. He is a hybrid capable of wielding both of our powers when needed. If his potential seems high, it is because he was born to two very powerful beings, Myself and a Demon who matches if not surpasses me in power. While his magic may be powerful, it is also highly volatile. Especially the demonic magic he may come to possess. I ask that you help him gain control of his power so that he does not accidentally cause too much damage._

 _As a personal favor, I would greatly appreciate it if you would inform him about his true heritage once he is old enough to properly handle such information. As I fear that if he were to learn this information at such a young age, it would cause him to become traumatized at such a young age that it would be nearly impossible for him to recover. Let him know that despite outward appearances his parents will always love him and look out for him. Even through the best and worst parts of his life._

 _Signed,_

 _Ura, Angel of medicine, Serandiel's mother._

As he finished reading the letter, Makarov couldn't help but cry at the unfortunate fate that had befallen this child. Being abandoned by your parents for reason outside of your control is something that no child should have to experience.

"Serandiel, you have my word that I will treat you like one of my own children. This Ura would be proud of the man I promise to raise to as." Taking the crib in his arms, he walks into the Guildhall, determination on his face to give this child the life he deserves. Even if it was going to cost him everything he has to do so. Perhaps it would give his grandson someone he can act like a big brother to. To set on the right path, but also to give the young child a role model to look up to.

Looking at the sleeping child within his arms, Makarov felt a sense of serenity wash over him. Almost as if there were no worries in the world and all was at ease. Serandiel then opened his eyes, gazing upon his new home for the first time with irises of nearly pure gold.

As most of the guild filtered in for the day's activities, many couldn't help but notice the young child in their master's arms. None more so than Laxus, who felt that he could finally have someone he could care for.

"His name is Serandiel Laxus, and I would appreciate it if you could be a big brother to him." As Makarov Gazed upon his smiling grandson, he could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of joy. That Laxus might finally have someone to reign in his more rebellious side.

"Serandiel huh? I like that name." With a genuine smile, Laxus took the child from his grandfather's arms. The child's arms wrapping around his neck, almost as if he was giving a hug.

This action caused many of the members to squeal in joy at the sight. Unknowingly they all had agreed that a light had graced their guild. A light that would only shine brighter as time went on and would never be put out. gazing in the direction of the morning sun, they all agreed that Fairy Tail would only grow stronger as time went on.


	2. Chapter 2: Gold and Purple

**THIS STORY RETURNS FROM THE GRAVE! I deeply apologize for having to wait three months for a chapter, I really do. But as time wore on after I sent my co-author the chapter to work on, I never heard anything back and grew restless. So I just decided to work and finish this chapter alone.**

 **Remember that poll I mentioned in Nightmares of Scarlet? Here's the current distribution, in case you happen to be interested: Mira 3, Erza 1, Cana 1.**

 **Please don't be afraid to vote in the poll, after all, your vote could be the deciding one on who our hybrid friend gets paired with.**

 **I'm working on the next Legends of the Atherial chapter at the present moment, expect that up relatively soon. (assuming I can somehow find the time to work on it.)**

 **Last thing I wanted to mention before I get too far ahead of myself. I have an idea in mind for a story. It's a Fate/Grand Order story, following the tales of an OC (Probably Self-insert) and Jeanne D'arc. What do you think, do you believe I should go for it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy the long-awaited chapter 2 everyone!**

 **Edit: Fixed some mistakes within the chapter**

* * *

Magic? Now that's an interesting topic. As far as I'm aware, no one knows where magic came from. How did we achieve it? Were we simply born with it, or did someone teach us how to use the airborne ethernano? There are simply too many questions to be asked, and simply not enough answers to go around.

If I had to take a guess, I would say that magic was a gift to humanity. The Gods above and the Demons below took pity on the ones who lived in the middle, and for once in their lives, got together and gifted humanity with the power that they call Magic.

Such gifts don't come without a price, however. Some become corrupted by it, wanting more and more of it. Others disavow their gifts, thinking themselves unworthy of possessing the power.

I wonder though. If you were to ever read this mom, would you consider my magic an abomination?

 _~Excerpt from Serandiel's journal_

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Now then little bro, I think it's time that we finally teach you magic." At seven years old, Serandiel has already proven himself to be quite the sponge for knowledge. As he easily took in and memorized everything that Makarov, Laxus, and many other guild members had taught him ever since he was brought into the guild.

"You're serious big brother?! I get to learn magic just like what you have?"

"That's right, but before we get started I need you to calm down first." Despite the energy that the young Serandiel had at his disposal. Laxus was doing his best to make sure that his younger brother would learn magic from the best. From the fundamental basics to advanced training techniques to increase their magic container. Laxus taught his younger brother everything he knew. He would make sure that Serandiel would become the best mage to ever walk through Fairy Tail's doors.

Off to the side, Makarov Dreyer was watching. Silently observing the progress that his grandson was making. He couldn't have been prouder at the sight in front of him, ever since taking the young Serandiel in on that day seven years ago. Makarov Dreyer saw both the energetic side to him that always seemed to make everyone happy, and also saw the side that even made the adults in the guild fear him. They unintentionally found out that whenever he got past a certain point, his raw magic power would flare to such an extent that nearly everyone in the guild would pass out from the sheer force unleashed upon them. It was then that Makarov noted that if left uncontrolled, He would become a threat not only to the kingdom as a whole but to himself as well. As one could easily let their power get to their head. Letting it corrupt them into something they should never have been in the first place.

"Serandiel, the amount of power you possess is something that will go down in history. You only need to learn to control it, afterward, there will be nothing that will stand in your way. Even the Magic Council and the strongest of the Wizard Saints will keel in awe." Muttering to himself, the aging guild master simply retreated to his office. Cana, who was a recent newcomer to the guild had wanted to speak with him in private about something. Whatever it was, it seemed important to her.

Taking one last look at all of his children, he could see Laxus walking out with Serandiel in hand. Both with a smile on their faces. Each one bringing a sense of warmth to him that he had not felt in ages. Not since Laxus was first Brought to this world all those years ago. _'I think Serandiel's coming has changed you for the better Laxus. He seems to have become your voice of reason. I pray that it will continue and your bonds will only grow stronger in the future.'_ Walking into his office with a smile on his face, Makarov Dreyer knew that things might end up looking good for Fairy Tail. Not only as they stood now, but in the future as well.

 **(Training Grounds)**

"Now then, we're going to start with something simple little bro. All I want you to do is release your magic, then work on reigning it back in." Laxus quickly demonstrated what he expected his pupil to accomplish. Instantly Lightning surrounded the older mage. At first, Serandiel was afraid, but fear quickly turned to awe as he was instinctually pulled towards the Lightning mage's power.

"That was awesome! Can I try now! Please?" As expected from the young mage in training, he was hyper-enthusiastic about the idea of being like his biggest Role Model.

"Remember what I said about keeping calm earlier?" That got the child to calm down and pay attention, Laxus knew exactly which of his little brother's buttons to push in order to get him to cooperate.

"Fine…" After a brief, but irritated pout, Serandiel calmed down enough to work on his own magic.

He took his grandfather's lesson's to heart, the lessons about where magic comes from. From the innermost parts of a person's soul, the emotions that they feel. Magic is an extension of the human mind, emotion made manifest. Given solid form within the world.

As Serandiel concentrated on finding his magic, Laxus could only look on at what he saw. His little brother was glowing a soft gold, a radiant and warm glow comforting anyone who could see it. it was difficult at first, but Laxus could easily tell the magic he was seeing.

"The light of the Angels…" That was the only thing Laxus could say. "That's **Angel Light** Magic! But I thought such magic was impossible to learn!" What Laxus said wasn't entirely incorrect, Humans, in general, were unable to learn the magic of both the worlds above and below with some sort of external influence. But here this child was, barely seven years old, unlocking a once thought impossible magic right at the beginning.

Then, the warm glow stopped. Replaced by nothing but a flame. A deep-purple flame completely surrounding the young mage's body. This was the second of Serandiel's two signature magics. While the first magic contained the comforting and caring light of those who live above, the second magic held all the anguish and torment of those who lived below.

"First **Angel Light** , and now **Abyss Flames**?" Laxus asked himself, clearly shocked by the recent development. While Makarov had told him about his incredible potential, not a single word was mentioned to him about his surrogate brother having immediate access to two of the most difficult to learn magics in all of Earthland.

The two magics would cycle periodically for the next half hour, as Serandiel internally practiced switching between them at will. The two came instinctually to him, as if he always knew what they were and how they worked. As soon as he could figure out how to switch between the two, he could learn how to fully utilize them to their maximum potential.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Alright Grandpa, you have some explaining to do!" Laxus bursting into the Guildhall was one thing, but with Serandiel being towed behind him was a different matter entirely. "Why does Serandiel have access to those magics?"

This caught the aging guild master off guard, all of this was unexpected to him. So instead of formulating a reply, all he did was look at his grandchildren with concerned interest.

"Show him what I'm talking about Serandiel!" Having pushed his shocked and confused younger brother in front of him, Laxus was determined to get his answers.

"Umm, are you sure this is a good…" Laxus only interrupted him, instead of allowing him to finish.

"do it!"

There was only a small sigh, then the young mage did as instructed, and concentrated, releasing enough of his magic, not enough to where he would lose control, but enough to where he could reign it back in once he was done. As before he glowed a soft gold, providing a sense of comfort to his surrogate grandfather.

"The light of the angels, I'm impressed you managed to learn it this quickly. Tell me, my boy, is there more?" the colors shifted, as before the golden glow was replaced by a deep-purple flame.

"Excellent, not only do you wield the light of the angels! But also, the flames of the abyss." Makarov was gleaming with joy, happy that one of his children found their true magic.

"That's a good thing?" Serandiel asked hopefully, albeit with slight fear. "Right?"

"My boy, you have innate access to magics we consider impossible to learn. Just learning one of those would take more than a single lifetime. You, my boy, have just made history."

* * *

It would take Serandiel the rest of the day and many more to get over the conversation he had with his grandfather. Most of them spent laying in his room, wondering why he was the one who had this power. Especially if no one in history could even learn half the magic he somehow instinctually knew how to wield.

His room wasn't the only place he'd go to think, there was a spot by the river that always seemed to calm his mind. A spot next to a rock that somehow made him feel at ease.

' _What do I do now?'_ He thought to himself. _'Ever since I discovered this magic, Grandpa's been doing nothing but forcing me to train. It's not like I need it though, I know my magic better than anyone.'_ He gazed at his hand, burning with the abyss flames, as they were called. Makarov had warned him about these prideful thoughts, it was one of the biggest things he tried to drive into the young Serandiel's mind.

"So, this is where you run off to every day?" There was a voice coming from behind, it was the voice of the girl who joined not too long ago. "Master's worried about you, you know that right?" He only scoffed before replying.

"If grandpa's so worried like you say he is, why did he send you in his place Cana?"

"He didn't ask me to look for you, I came on my own." There was a slight pout, the newly revealed Cana was slightly agitated that he would respond to her as he did.

"If that is true, why would you even bother? We hardly know each other."

"I see this a more of an opportunity to fix that, perhaps we could be friends? Besides, I doubt you have many friends around your own age." She put her hand out, hoping that he would accept her request. Cana may not have been in the guild for very long, but she could see what Serandiel couldn't. He needed friends, someone he could go to whenever he needed. Someone willing to lend an ear or to offer advice.

"You would be right, I will give that to you. Having grown up here, Fairy Tail is the only life I know. I Don't even know my own History, who my true parents are."

"You don't need to know your parents to have a happy life Serandiel. Despite what it may seem, I'm sure your parents would be proud to see the person you have become." She took a seat next to him as she spoke, almost in a comforting manner.

"If anything, I'm sure that they're looking your way right now. Smiling to themselves, I certainly would if I was them."

No more words were spoken as the two simply watched the sunset. Sometimes one would shift so they were closer to the other. Silently forging a bond of trust that would surpass anything the world could throw at them.

* * *

The next day, Serandiel returned to the guild, obviously in a brighter mood than he had been previously. Makarov could still see a bit of resentment in his surrogate grandson, so he didn't push the issue currently plaguing the two of them. He wanted his grandson to come to him to fix the issue.

But as the day progressed, he never got to have that conversation. Serandiel was too engrossed with his conversations with Cana to notice the guild master. As much as it hurt him, that his grandson did not want to talk to him about their predicament. He was more than excited to see him start making friends his own age. Perhaps Cana joining the guild was to be a shining light not just for everyone in the guild, but for the small little angel sent to Fairy Tail. An angel whose purpose for existence was still unclear to him at the moment.

But as time wears on, facts will reveal themselves. Information once hidden and lost make themselves know to mankind once again. Battles humanity should never face, will feast their hungry eyes upon those unsuspecting of the grim reality around them. Through it all though, there lies the hybrid. The one hybrid capable of making a difference in the war. Whether he knows it or not, Serandiel has a role to play in the universe. One that not even he himself will fully come to understand.

* * *

 **Once again I deeply apologize for the 3-month wait for this chapter. Hopefully, this was up to your expectations.**

 **I hope you have a wonderful day and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friendships

**Just under nine months, that's the time gap between chapters 2 and 3. That's embarrassing, at least for me. But what can I say, writer's block on where I wanted to take this maybe? I know the overall progression, but what gets me is how to get each separate chapter to tell a story within the greater whole. That's the only thing I believe holds me back as a writer. I'm sure it's a problem that I'm not dealing with alone, but that's just my opinion on the issue.**

 **As I mentioned back in Scarlet: Dreams of the Throne, the order in which I'll post new chapters is Scarlet, followed by this story, and Dark Fairies following. Although I did mention that Primordials would be uploaded as soon as I had a chapter ready.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 3 everyone!**

* * *

Every story has a beginning, it just has to. If a story doesn't have one, then it's not a story at all. You wouldn't have anything at that point. It's the beginning which draws the reader in, gives them that inkling, that desire to continue to read the middle and end of the story.

For me, my story with Fairy Tail began exactly when I was born. But you already know that. What you might not know, however, is the journey I took along the way. The number of friends and enemies I've made along the way. It all goes back to the purpose I supposedly have for being here.

Everyone has a place within the world. All they have to do is find it.

Now, it may be safe to wonder "what exactly is your place then?" That's a reasonable question to ask. But it's also one that I can't reveal right now. Maybe in the future, I'll reveal what my role here is exactly. But for right now, I'm just a Fairy Tail mage. A fairy Tail mage with the powers of both the Angels and the Abyss.

 _~Excerpt from Serandiel's journal_

* * *

Days would come and go, with the younger generations of mages training and just living their lives as they saw fit. The older mages would take quests going to various towns. But one mage was coming back from a quest he had only taken to pass the time.

The City of Magnolia would shift around with his coming, a series of pulleys, levers, and magic would work together to create a pathway for the mage to return to the guildhall. All while avoiding the accidental use of his magic.

Having heard the sirens and alarms signaling the Guildarts shift, Cana burst out of the guildhall. Wanting to greet the now named mage. Serandiel followed close behind, interested in who this Guildarts person was. Makarov had said that Guildarts had taken him on as a son when the older mage first saw him. But considering that he was gone most of the time, Serandiel never could remember the interactions he had with the crash mage. Only knowing of the fact through the stories which the aging guild master would tell him.

Guildarts would come through the streets of magnolia lazily, not even caring to check in front of him for any stray buildings that might not have been successfully pulled out of his path. His Crash magic would make sure that nothing happened to be in his way. Whether or not the mage wanted that to happen, is a matter up for debate.

Minutes would pass, bringing Guildarts ever closer to the guildhall he had come to call a second home. Both Cana and Serandiel would greet him by the front door; each wanted to ask how the mission went. It was a monster extermination mission suited for his status as the Guild's ace mage. A type of mission which if not handled carefully, could easily result in the death of a less experienced mage.

"Guildarts," Makarov would call out, easily gaining the attention of the ace mage. "I take it the mission was a success?" Guildarts would show a smirk, clearly happy about the mission's status.

"I'm pleased to report that it was an overwhelming success." Most of the guild cheered, getting the guild ready for another celebration. Cana, as well as Serandiel, kept conversing with Guildarts. Getting him to tell them exactly how that mission played out. The targets of the mission resided in the northern mountains, far from anything close to civilization. Recently these creatures started causing trouble for the shepherds who would let their flocks graze at the base of the mountain. Then for no particular reason, a pack of wolves charged the flocks from the top of the mountain, only a few members of the numerous herds were able to survive. The rest were killed and eaten by those same wolves.

Mages had tried to deal with them, only to retreat after realizing that the wolves, in particular, were a force beyond what they could safely accomplish. Only a mage with a lot of wisdom and skill behind them would fair a chance. Thankfully for Fairy Tail, this was exactly the type of mission Guildarts was suited for.

 **(Flashback)**

Guildarts was standing just in sight of the mountains. His targets had seemingly claimed this territory as their own, mostly through their repeated attacks against the farmers and shepherds whose flocks and fields roamed these lands. Damages from these wolves were in the millions of jewel, meaning they were pests which needed to be taken care of.

"So, this is where the supposed pack of demon wolves are? Doesn't look too bad." His guide would walk beside him, pointing at the base of the mountains.

"Our flocks get attacked as soon as they enter the foothills. There is a howl, and then the wolves come. Please do something about them mister mage, we won't be able to survive otherwise." This wasn't anything new to the crash mage, he had been tasked with far harder missions in the past. This should be an easy mission for him to complete.

"Don't worry, this won't take long at all." Without another word, Guildarts walked towards the foothills and into the territory of the wolves which caused so much pain. He was certain that by the end of the day, they wouldn't be a problem for everyone trying to make a living here anymore.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Those wolves were interesting, never before had I seen coordination in a hunt from a pack of wolves like what they had." Guildarts was recounting the mission, exactly how events played out.

It started with the initial contact; an ambush set up by the wolves against the crash mage. At first, they merely followed him as he walked towards the base of the mountain range. Then as he got closer, the howls began.

"They just kept rushing me relentlessly, I was attacked from all sides. It was all that I could just to hold them back."

 **(Flashback)**

The first attacks came and went, the wolves having retreated into the brush to plan a new angle of attack. They were trying to find a weakness in his defenses, coming at him with their normal tactics weren't going to get them anywhere. That first engagement proved that creativity would be needed to beat him.

Guildarts, on the other hand, was taken aback a little. These wolves were different from the others he had encountered previously. There was far more to this pack than any other. He needed to take this one differently. Brute force might not be the answer he sought.

Another howl, the wolves came again. Instead of one by one, they all charged him simultaneously. Guildarts had to give this pack credit, they were smarter than they appeared. Each action they took was swift and calculated, trying to open up a weakness that another wolf could then exploit. It was a smart tactic, one that was a common tactic in warfare at the time. But this was a tactic that the older crash mage knew all too well. And knowing a tactic means that its weaknesses are also known.

For example, for this type of strategy, a small nimble force would be able to plug the weaknesses that a stronger force might not be able to.

This attack proved to be the downfall of the wolf pack. Finally getting serious, Guildarts pulled the full extent of his Crash Magic. Nearly all of the wolves did not survive this attack, all except for one perished. That last wolf fled back into the mountains. Knowing full well that it had been defeated, it would go back to its den. There was nothing more that it could do, the victory went to the humans.

 **(Flashback end)**

Cana's face had brightened significantly as she listened to the tale. It was obvious that she had enjoyed listening to Guildarts talk about his most recent adventure. Even when he talked about the dangerous situation that he was forced into; the excitement never left her visage.

The same could also be said for the young Serandiel as well. But one thing stuck to the back of his mind, that one wolf which had managed to sneak away. What would become of that lone wolf? It wasn't something he wanted to talk about, as he was with the rest of the guild in celebration.

 **(Later that evening)**

The party had died down for the night, most of the attendees were either passed out on the guild's floor or stumbled their way back to their own homes. Two of the younger mages, however, were still awake. Staring at the starlight sky from the roof. Admiring the beauty that only such a sight could provide.

"Hey Cana," Serandiel would break the silence between the two of them. "Do you think that we'll be able to explore the world like Guildarts can one day?" it was an innocent question, from an innocent child. It wasn't wrong to hope for the future, after all, children tend to dream quite big.

"It's possible," Cana would reply. "Maybe if we do, I might be able to tell Guildarts about me." This caught Serandiel off guard. During their many conversations, Cana had never brought Guildarts up once.

"Why would you want to tell Guildarts, wouldn't that be something the whole guild would want to know?" He was genuinely curious at this point. Why did Cana want Guildart's approval specifically?

"Guildart's opinion matters most because…" she hesitated, "he's my father." That explained it, it was simply a child wanting the acceptance of their parent. Serandiel was no exception, he constantly tried to gain the approval of both Makarov and Ivan. Ivan more than Makarov.

"Why don't you just tell him then? Given how he was, I'm sure he'd understand."

"It's not like that at all. It's just, he's strong and I'm not. There's no way he'd accept me." She would turn to him. "Just look at you, your strength already far surpasses mine. You're already close to Laxus and he's had more time to train." Serandiel would just sigh, Cana had a point. But there was much that she didn't understand his situation. Even on his end, there was much about Cana he still did not know.

"I don't think it's that simple. I know Laxus had been training me and all, but from what I can tell, your potential far exceeds me." It was the truth, Serandiel was only limited to two types of magic. Mainly due to the circumstances surrounding his origin. Cana, meanwhile, had unlimited potential. It was simply the difference in the biology between the two of them.

An idea would suddenly pop in his head.

"Hey, Cana! How about you start training with me? That way you'll get your goal of growing strong enough to reach him!" the idea held merit; it would put her closer to where she wanted to be. But there was still this nagging feeling that kept her from accepting right away.

"I'm not sure right now. Can I think about it and tell you later?" Sighing in disappointment, the only thing Serandiel could do was nod in acceptance. Cana was his friend; he didn't want to strain that by pushing her down a path she didn't want to take then.

Instead, the two would continue to watch the starlit sky. Commenting on any shooting stars they were able to see. Unaware that in a certain home, an aging guild master was watching the two. Smiling to himself as he watched the two form a friendship that would last for a lifetime.

' _Those two sure have a lot of untapped potential. I wonder what exactly the two of them will be able to accomplish together.'_ It wouldn't be long after that when sleep would overcome him. Letting him dream about the future beyond the horizon, the endless sources of happiness and joy that would come into their lives.

"First Master," he would say, "You would be proud of what Fairy Tail has become. I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **I really can't think of anything to say now. I'm just sorry that this chapter took as long as it did to get out. I know that in the future, we'll be able to experience more of Serandiel's adventures together.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Mission

**If you've been keeping track of what I've been writing lately, you'll know that I recently started another story for Fate/ Stay Night. But I'm not going to go into too much detail, that's not why you're here.**

 **If you noticed in the last chapter, I mentioned a wolf that was able to survive the attack on its pack. When I was writing that chapter, I was inspired by a book titled** **Lobo, King of currumpaw** **, I had also been playing a bit of Fate: Grand Order at the time and ran across the Avenger of Shinjuku. So, there's the inspiration behind what I plan on being one of the antagonists in this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OC**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Why do guild mages go on jobs? The common answer is that's how they earn a living. They do jobs that ordinary people, those without access to magic, couldn't do. But is that the case, or is it something else entirely? The answer is something that lies squarely within the realm of speculation. Due to the existence of Guilds, everything that could have happened is nothing more than a bunch of "What-ifs". Its fun to think about the possible alternate histories.

But back to the topic at hand, mages and the jobs they take. Every single human has a type of magic they specialize in. Some are fire mages, others sky or earth mages. Magic for these humans is unique in that unlike me, they're not limited and can learn any type of magic they set their mind to. That's what I love about humanity as a whole, they have limitless potential.

Here's hoping that humanity will continue to strive well into the future. That they will create an era where magic is only capable of being used by a select few. What a wonderful world that would be, wouldn't it?

 _~Excerpt from Serandiel's Journal_

 **(Magnolia, two years later)**

Magnolia itself hadn't changed in the past two years, but its residents have. Fairy Tail had become more rowdy than usual with the addition of some new members. One was a young Ice mage by the name of Gray Fullbuster. At first, he mainly kept to himself. Training alone in the forest surrounding Magnolia to increase his strength. The reason as to why he did so was talked about widely in the guild, but he would never confirm nor deny anything. Thankfully in just a couple of days, the more charismatic members of the guild managed to get him to open up to the rest of them.

Around a couple of days after that, the news of Laxus and Serandiel's return would reach the Fairy Tail Guild. It was one that took place in one of the nearby towns, a couple of bandits had been raiding the camp for a few days. Looting and pillaging anything they deemed valuable. As a result, the affected towns had put out a request that Fairy Tail help them. After considering the situation closely, Makarov considered that Laxus would be the best one for the job. But Serandiel also needed experience in the various types of jobs, and what exactly mages could do. This would be a good opportunity to knock out two current issues in one stroke. At least that's what he wanted to happen anyway. Only time would tell if it would play out like that.

The mission went almost exactly as he thought it would, with the raw power of Laxus's lighting combined with the versatility of Serandiel's two different types of magic. The two of them were able to defeat enough to where the others would then begin to think twice about raiding. Proving to all of Fiore, that anyone who attempted to raid anywhere would have to think twice before committing to such an act.

 **(Flashback)**

People were being lined up, bandits and other slavers were collecting their numerous prizes. It was quite the gamble, attacking a town so close to a guild. But it was a risk they were willing to take; the payoff would have been more than worth it.

Hiding in the bushes, not too far from the outskirts of the small town, were the two Fairies. Their mission was simple, defeat the slavers and recuse those they had captured. On the surface, it was quite a simple mission. But simple is only true on the surface, no plan ever survives contact with the enemy. This was true for both sides of any potential fight. Only time would tell if the saying holds for this moment or not.

"Hey boss, you sure there aren't any more around here?" one of the slavers would ask. "This seems to be unusually light compared to the amount of product we normally catch." There wasn't much here, as the town itself was only home to just over a couple thousand residents.

Back where the two fairies were hiding, the younger hybrid was beyond livid. This was the exact opposite of what he had come to expect from humanity.

Thankfully, Laxus was able to calm his younger brother down just enough to where they would be able to proceed as they had initially planned. Beating the group of bandits and slavers in a precise and methodical manner.

It started with little warning, merely the sudden arrival of storm clouds overhead. Some of the bandits would look to the sky in confusion, the weather reports claimed that it was supposed to be clear skies. The arrival of these clouds was entirely unexpected, even the one in charge of the operation was puzzled by them. But there was no need for that to be of any concern, the job here was almost done.

Everything would change course soon after. The bandits and slavers that took the entire town by surprise, were themselves caught by surprise as the two Fairies descended upon them. One with self-contained fury and anger, the other with a look of serious determination. Both light and lightning descended from the heavens as the two mages fought against the raiders.

Desperately the bandits tried to fight back against the young mages, but their power was far eclipsed. The skirmish ended just as fast as it had begun. The slavers defeated and arrested, the many prisoners freed and allowed to return to their families.

While the two mages waited for the magic council to arrive and take care of everything else, the two Fairies decided to do some interrogation of their own.

 **(Flashback end)**

"I see, so that's what happened. Good work, both of you!" With that situation successfully resolved, the area around magnolia was safe for the time being. He would then dismiss them back to the rest of the guild, there were still somethings he needed to attend to and think over.

During the reports, some of the slavers claimed that everyone they captured would serve as a sacrifice. but apparently, he didn't reveal exactly who it was for. Makarov had some theories as to who it might have been, but the evidence on the entire thing was small. There were still many things which still didn't have answers. But that could wait for the moment, there were far more important things to take care of right now than mere speculation.

Back in the guild proper, Laxus and Serandiel were sitting tables close to the bar. Most of their conversation was about how the mission played out. Laughing to themselves about some of the opponents they went up against. Cana was close by, wanting to listen in on what the two had accomplished.

Their conversation would be cut short, but a frozen projectile hitting Serandiel square in the back of the head. All conversation would stop at that moment, all eyes would focus squarely on Gray. Why did he just attack one of his guildmates out of the blue?

"You don't look that tough, I bet I could beat you easily!" Laxus, as well as Cana, simply glared at the ice mages with looks that would have had anyone else cowering and begging for forgiveness. But that's not what scared the other members the most. It was Serandiel, the same mage Gray had recently attacked.

"You think so?" There was a silvery demonic tone to his voice. "If it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get." There was nothing else that needed to be said. Serandiel would walk out of the guild soon after. Gray looked on in a mix of fear, excitement, and determination. He had felt the need to prove his strength to the rest of the guild. This would be the perfect opportunity to do just that.

Although something within him kept telling him that the one he was about to face needed to be defeated. And then summarily killed.

Makarov could hear the common from inside his office. Knowing Fairy Tail as well as he did, there was likely a brawl happening soon. From what he could hear, someone was attacked and a challenge was issued shortly after. Normally he would have expected a brawl to start, but a challenge? That was rare but not too uncommon, especially for his guild.

 **(Challenge Grounds)**

It took the aging guild master a couple of minutes but eventually, he caught up with the rest of the guild. They were standing in an ovular shape around the two competing mages. Both of which he easily recognized. Everyone he asked gave him the same response, that Gray had just attacked him for no specified reason and then challenged him to a fight.

A couple of minutes would pass until the commotion would quiet just enough to where Makarov could referee the fight properly.

"This match is between Gray Fullbuster and Serandiel Dreyar!" He would announce. "there are to be no lethal blows, first one unconscious loses." Anyone on one spar for fairy tail was akin to a horse race, with many of the mages placing bets on who would come out victorious.

"Before we begin anything. I want you to pick a number, 1 or 2?" Laxus could only look on and smile, this new mage had no idea what he was getting into. It seemed as though his little brother was making it easier than it otherwise would have been.

Gray didn't look fazed by the question, looking more confident than ever. He had convinced himself that everything he saw from this kid was a façade. A slight meant to get him off of his game.

"Won't bother," he would respond, "you're going to need all your magic to beat me!" this would earn a sigh from both Laxus and Cana. Did gray not know what he was getting himself into? His overconfidence might very well be the end of him.

This was not how he wanted his day to go about. First, his faith in humanity is shaken by the acts he witnessed earlier, now someone new to the guild thinks he's superior to him. he believed that if something like this kept happening, he might lose what control of his powers he had.

Makarov could also sense his growing frustration and silently prayed to himself that this spar would be over quickly. He could easily sense the growing anger and tension within his adopted grandson. This was something that the two of them would have to talk about once this was over. But for now, all he could do was watch as the spar would soon be underway.

 **(somewhere in Fiore)**

A lone wolf had been stalking its prey throughout the night. A human child who had run out of their home and far into the wilderness. the child was scared, hungry and exhausted. Aware that they had a pursuer, but unable to see where it was. The child would cry out into the night, hoping that anyone would be able to hear them, but it was of no use. The wolf pounced before a single syllable was even screamed. Its claws more than enough to maim and kill the child in one swipe. The lone wolf would feast tonight, then continue its hunt for more.

For the past couple of years, this had been the life of the lone wolf. Hunting its prey, feasting upon the kill and then running again so that it wouldn't be spotted by anyone who would see the victim. This was what the mighty leader of that once great pack of wolves had been reduced to and it could be seen. The wolf was thinner than it used to be, its muscles more defined through constant use.

The only thing which kept it going throughout the past couple of years was the ever-present hatred for humanity. A hatred born out of revenge for the devastation brought onto its pack by humans. The wolf was primarily looking for the one who brought its pack to ruin, so it could have its revenge. No matter what the price.

* * *

 **We're starting to get into the meat of the story now, Serandiel slowly starting to change from the idealistic child into someone else. But I don't want to spoil too much now, it would just ruin the fun.**

 **I wonder what's going to happen to Gray now that he's made his first challenge. Will he succeed or fail? Or is he just trying to stoke his ego, and satiate his pride? I'll never understand what goes on in the minds of Ice mages. (Don't tell them I said that though. Please?)**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you all in the next upload!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hybrid vs Ice

**Hi! It's me again, did you miss me? No? aww. I don't have anything to say here so let's get straight to business, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my OCs**

 **Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

 _I've come to realize something about humanity. I don't know where they get it from but that never-ending desire to never give up is something that all of them seem to have. Even when thrown into the very depths of despair, they never lose that ambition, that drive, to come out victorious. Every single one that I've talked to throughout my journey to discover the origins of this drive has said the same thing._

 _That's it's a part of who they are, that it's human nature to want to succeed in everything they set their minds on. It happens to be one of the things I find most interesting about humanity as a whole._

 _I wonder where such a determination comes from. To my knowledge, Humanity is the only species known to have this unyielding will and desire to succeed in all that they do. It could be something to look into in the future when the greatest threats to this world have been taken care of. But for now, I will just sit this issue aside. I have far more important things to deal with than pondering the mind of a human._

 _~Except from Serandiel's journal_

* * *

 **(Year: Unknown, Unknown Location)**

"So, it seems that there is a hybrid residing in Earth land?" A couple of figures were talking amongst themselves. The language itself was one that no human would ever be able to fully comprehend. Not even one who spent their entire life looking to the origins of the beings who were here.

"So it would seem," The other would respond. "Even in his apparent youth, the amount of magic power he holds is beyond everyone around him." The two were staring into a lake of some sorts, save for the fact that there didn't seem to be any water at all. Instead, it was a mirror, allowing them to gaze upon a different world from their own. A world full of life, greenery and endless possibility.

"Such is the curse of hybrids like him, born with such a large amount of magic. But in exchange that's as much as he'll ever have." The other figure nodded. Any hybrid such as Serandiel always lived hard and difficult lives. Persecuted and hunted by both the heavens and the abyss. So, to escape those who chased them, the earliest hybrids to refuge in what was to become Earth land. Over time, they would soon turn into what we call humanity. Somewhere along their path to humanity, they would trade their large amount of magic at birth, for a w

"You're right, hybrids can't increase their magic container as humans can." It was a trade-off between one or the other. Either start with a large magic container but be unable to make it grow any further or start with a smaller one comparatively and gain the ability to strengthen it over time. The former was the route that the early hybrids took, until at some point in time, they started to evolve into what is currently humanity.

From the mirror, they could see the topic of their discussion about to do battle against a human. There was no debate between the two of them about who would come out victorious. The only thing they would debate about was how long the fight would last and the extent of the human's injuries. One thought that it wouldn't take more than a minute and that the human would suffer only minor injuries before being forced unconscious. The other thought that it would take a while and that the human would suffer a lot more injuries.

With the fight just now underway, it was for them to bear witness to the hidden strength of the Hybrid they seemed so interested in.

 **(Year x774, Magnolia)**

" **Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray was the first to take the initiative. Forming a spear out of pure ice, before throwing it at his opponent. On the other side of the battlefield, Serandiel just stood there as the lance made its way towards him. his eyes merely looking at the lances, timing the distance until he thought ready to make his move.

Mere moments before impact, the hybrid vanished into a gout of purple fire. Only to reappear behind the now shocked ice mage and grab him by the throat. This action shocked the rest of the guild, as they weren't prepared for the fight to take such a turn. Most of them thought that it would be a simple 1 on 1 brawl. But Laxus, having known him for since he arrived here, completely understood what was going through his adopted brother's mind. The job they were recently on had shaken the idealistic mindset that he had. Now here was someone a couple of years younger than him claimer to be superior? In a way, he kind of expected something like this to occur. Gray Fullbuster was messing with someone that he should have known better than to challenge right out of the blue. And now he was going to learn from his mistake, in what might be the most painful way possible.

"I wasn't in the mood for a fight when you challenged me. Now I'm really angry, prepare to suffer the consequences of your actions." That was the last thing everyone in Fairy Tail heard before the two of them completely vanished from sight. Going to a place where not even the strongest of human mages would be able to interfere.

Most of the Fairy Tail mages turned to the aging Guild master, trying to figure out what exactly happened. But this was something that not even he was aware of. Asking Laxus would give similar results. Even though he trained with him for the past two years, this technique was something that not even he was aware of.

 **(Location Unknown)**

There was nothing to the world Gray Fullbuster found himself in. Nothing, save for the constant maddening whispers of the winds. There was no sound, no light, no life. Whatever happened, Serandiel brought him here. That much he knew for certain. The only issue now, was what did he have in store for the young ice mage.

"Gray?" He could hear a familiar voice off in the distance, one that didn't take any thought to identify. He immediately knew that it belonged to Ur. Here she was, alive and right in front of him. He couldn't comprehend this; he saw Ur sacrifice herself. How was she here? Where was 'here'? None of this made any sense.

"Gray," she would continue. "what are you doing here? Why have you come here?" to the side of her was Lyon, still maintaining that piercing glare that he remembered. He could hear a roar behind them, Ur and Lyon would turn around. Only to have them crushed underneath a dark demonic fist. It was a demon he knew all too well.

 _Deliora_.

The same demon that haunted Gray's nightmares. Not a night went by since that incident where he couldn't think of what happened. And seeing Deliora here of all places brought back those feelings of hopelessness and despair tenfold.

"Gray," he would hear again, "Gray" his name would be repeated over and over again, like a broken record without an end. Clutching his head, Gray tried to get the voices to stop. But they wouldn't listen to him.

"STOOOOPP!" he yelled, they didn't. before him, he could see that scene repeat itself over and over again. Ur and Lyon would notice him, only to soon be crushed by Deliora. It was never-ending; this was his punishment. For taking on someone far outside his league.

"I regret it!" he would yell out. "I regret everything! Make it stop!" Tears were flowing freely from his eyes. It was the sight of a broken man, one who saw their sins played out in front of them yet couldn't do anything to stop the torture that befell them.

Above him was Serandiel, merely looking down on the mage that challenged him. This was the fate that befell him for doing something not only reckless but also stupid. Gray should have known better than to challenge a random guild member out of nowhere. Serandiel wouldn't hold himself responsible for the aftermath.

Somewhere, deep inside Serandiel's soul. Something was awakening. A dark and demonic part to him which remained on the sidelines for the first couple years of his life. A part of him that craved the fear and misfortune of those around him, completely different to the other side of him that was prevalent during his early years.

It was a part of him that cared little for the joy and happiness of those around him, preferring instead to indulge itself in the agony and pain of his beaten opponents. This was his demonic half, the part of him that came from his father. Halphar, a demon of torment.

The union between Ura and Halphar was controversial at best, and treasonous at worst. His existence almost reignited the war between the heavens and the endless abyss. An existence meant to bring about an end to the endless war almost caused the exact opposite to happen. It was only a miracle that both of his parents weren't killed for bringing him into this world.

"Are you scared now, Gray?" Serandiel's voice cut through the endless torturous sounds that plagued the ice mage's mind. "This is your punishment for challenging someone far outside your skill. Be thankful that I'm in a merciful mood."

Without a moment's hesitation, Serandiel instantly pulled the two of them out of the abyss and back into the world they just left. Hopefully, Gray learned his lesson and would be more careful about who he challenged from now on.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

The crowd was still looking in angst at the sight where the two fighting mages used to be. But a couple of minutes since their disappearance, gouts of purple fire emerged from the ground and out from it emerge two familiar mages. One looking quite annoyed, while the other was still clutching their head. Desperately attempting to return to reality all while telling himself that everything he went through was nothing more than an illusion, that it wasn't real. That eventually he'd wake up as if nothing happened.

Makarov didn't look too pleased with the sight the new mage was in, but he couldn't fully blame his adopted son for putting him there. It was Gray's fault for challenging him out of nowhere, it was up to him to work the consequences of his actions.

Cana didn't waste any time before running up her friend. Happy to find out that he suffered no injuries. Some of the other members went to check on Gray. While they were happy that he didn't suffer any physical injuries, it was clear that Serandiel had done a number to him mentally. Together, they all hoped that he would have enough willpower to make it through the experience. They would be there to provide whatever assistance they could. It was simply how Fairy Tail was to care for their own. It doesn't matter how new the member was.

"I'm going to the river to be alone for a while." Serandiel would say, not caring if anyone bothered to listen to him. "please don't follow me." That last part was directed at Cana, who had since returned to the rest of the guild. She didn't need to ask why nobody did.

As Laxus watched his younger brother leave, he began thinking about what happened. Was it just the mission that caused him to mentally torture the young ice mage? Or was there something else involved that he didn't know about? What caused the young Serandiel who so valued life to not even care about the torture he inflicted upon a guildmate?

Laxus banished that though soon after, Serandiel was getting stronger alongside him. together they would prove that Fairy Tail is and will always be the strongest guild in Fiore. A place where only the strong can thrive and the weak are cast aside. That was his ideal Fairy Tail, he would do anything in his power to see that dream become a reality.

* * *

 **Same deal as before, I can't think of anything to say.**

 **I hope you have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Prophecies of White

**Ever since Fairy Tail got tainted by Touka during the 100 years quest arc, this idea has been running through my mind. And unfortunately, when it first came to me; I wasn't in a position with any of my stories to make effective use of it. Now with Legends Reborn, I believe this is a good opportunity to not only foreshadow some things but also get this idea fully into writing. This arc will likely take the next couple of chapters so there won't be any significant progression of the actual story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own MY OCs**

 **I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

 **(Unknown)**

What is this place? is it a dream, or a nightmare? These were the sorts of questions Serandiel asked himself ever since arriving here. There were cities, five in total, all on top of some creature made out of wood. As he walked around, the name Aldron slowly came into his mind. This was the wood god dragon, a being whose sheer size was his best defense against his weakness of fire. But that wasn't it, there had to be something else going on as well.

A couple of weeks ago, a couple of new members joined Fairy Tail. Two were scared out of the guild by his older brother Laxus, but one managed to remain and quickly befriend nearly everyone in the guild. Her name was Touka. From the basic glance, she was able to get from her, Serandiel could tell that she had a similar style of affection for Natsu that Juvia did for Gray. But there was something off about this new mage; something was causing his inner demons and Angels to back down and not fight each other as often as they used to. Whatever it was, he would look into it later. There was a Fairy Tail party going on right now, one that he was not going to miss.

If only Team Natsu wasn't on that 100 years quest, they too would have been part of the celebration. A new member was something that everyone in Fairy Tail should be celebrating. Maybe once they return, there will be another celebration? After all, the 100 years quest wasn't easy to complete.

"Laxus," Serandiel called to his older brother. "tell me, what do you think of the new mage?" Touka was currently sitting at the bar, engaging in light conversation from some of the other mages. Including his Fiancée Mirajane Strauss. It hadn't been long since the proposal was made, and since then, the two of them had rarely been seen away from one another.

"She's interesting, I'll give her that much." Laxus replied. "it seems like she'll grow to become a heart of this guild, just like Natsu."

A couple of days later, Jellal showed up. He had brought Touka into the guild tied up and unconscious. Claiming that she was the 'white mage' as he called her. The guild was quick to beset him with question after question about why he would do such a thing. But Serandiel, having been somewhat cautious of Touka due to the sudden feeling of his magics, decided to keep his questions for himself. It wasn't worth pestering him even further, the guild was already doing enough of that as is.

"The White Mage can turn other people's magic into none or to its maximum level anytime she wishes." The guild managed to pester Jellal for a while, unaware that Touka had reawakened. That was until she spoke about what exactly the white mage was capable of doing to anyone, she happened to get her hands on.

"Which Touka are you now?" Jellal asked, trying to get an accurate estimate as to which personality they were dealing with.

"I'm" She began. "me, I'm not the white mage." Her tone was a mixture of sadness and fear, yet also full of hope at the same time. She would then go on to explain her reasoning for wanting to join Fairy Tail. Explaining that her initial reason for meeting Natsu again, while true, wasn't entirely correct. She also wanted to meet Wendy so that she could separate herself from the White Mage.

Most of the guild was quick to believe her, others such as Juvia, Gajeel and Jellal weren't as inclined to believe her story. After all, their initial distrust of the new fairy had only grown since this new revelation. Only time would tell if their suspicions were simply unfounded or held some merit to them.

"Oh please, you can't just go tell them everything," Touka's voice changed, "Touka." Her eyes instead of their brilliant emerald green had changed to a dull and imposing gray. This was what Serandiel had feared, his inner magics were screaming at him to do something. But just like the rest of Fairy Tail, he too as paralyzed in shock of the recent development.

"As I stand in the first seed of black, I feel disgusted. Fairy Tail shall be the first guild in Fiore to be cleansed!" her magic aura suddenly grew, far surpassing almost everyone in the guild. "The Enchantress that Touka just spoke of, she's near one of my stronger servants." The room was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop from about a mile away.

"Would you like me to make them even closer?"

 **(Unknown)**

"I am currently lacking in powerful servants. Now rejoice Fairy Tail, you too shall turn white and join the ranks of my servants!" Bolts of magic flew about the room, striking every single mage present in the head. Each one of them was knocked out cold. Unable to do anything while the White Mage's magic corrupted both their minds and their magics. Slowly but surely bending and twisting every mage present to her will. Manipulating their minds to a point where their only goal and desire in life, was to serve the white mage and carry out her will.

Fairy Tail, as it was known to Fiore, was no more. It now is a mere shell of its former self. All of its mages were solely dedicated to the service of one woman. But Fiore didn't know that yet, Fairy Tail didn't know what was happening to them until it was too late.

 **(Unknown)**

The guild was just as silent as it was a moment ago. Every single mage of Fairy Tail save for one was unconscious on the floor. The only remaining member still awake was sipping on a cup of tea, sitting on one of the few tables in the guild which wasn't broken by member collapsing on it.

The White Mage had a smile on her face as she witnessed the results of her work. Her objective for Fairy Tail was complete. They had turned white. But part of her realized that something was off, some of the mages weren't present. Specifically, Team Natsu and the apparent ace of the guild, Guildarts Clive.

That was unimportant for right now, Team Natsu she would deal with later. Once they were turned fully dealt with, she would then make her move on Fairy Tail's crash mage. Declaring that once Guildarts had been turned white, they would make their moves on the rest of Fiore's guilds. Turning them white as well.  
"At last, Fairy Tail has turned white. The first specs of black have been cleansed from this world." There was much she needed to do; her goal now was the turning of the remaining God Dragons. With Fairy Tail now on her side, Aldron would easily fall under her control.

There was one last piece of business Touka needed to do with Fairy Tail, one last spell she needed to cast before they would be completely under her thrall. Something that would solidify her control over them far more than what her tainting of them would do on its own. Because what she was going to have them undertake required nothing less than absolute obedience to her. Anything less than that would be punished, severely.

"Now then White Mages of Fairy Tail, surrender yourselves to me. Mind, body, soul and all." The spell was cast, Fairy Tail was now in all aspects,

 _white_.

Eventually, the unconscious mages would begin to come to. Those that woke first were ordered to assist in waking the other mages so that all of them could get underway. There was a long journey ahead of them, a journey towards the Northern continent of Giltena. The continent in which the God Dragons resided in. Among the White Mages of Fairy Tail, with Mirajane sitting next to them, was Serandiel. His expression solemn and eyes were downtrodden. Mira was trying to cheer him up, spouting off details about their future together under the White Mage's guidance and leadership. But Serandiel wasn't convinced by what Mira was saying. He knew of Fairy Tail's corruption, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

 **(Fairy Tail, X775)**

It was about three in the morning when a much younger Serandiel would awake. His body and mind started to recover from that, dream? Or was it more of a nightmare? He had been having a lot of these recently, and it was starting to affect his performance. Laxus and Cana were starting to get worried, every morning since he starting getting these dreams, he would come into the guild with bags under his eyes. Obvious to anyone that he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" quietly he would let his mind wander, allowing it to think of any possible reason as to why he kept having these prophetic nightmares. Most of the ones he witnessed were nothing too important, a girl with Scarlet red hair breaking out of some sort of tower, some large creature destroying an island in one attack. A trio of siblings with hair joining the guild, before one of them attempts to sneak away. But this one, this scared him more than any of the other ones he had until this point.

"I need to tell grandpa about all this, he would know what to do." Resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't get any more sleep tonight. Serandiel started to go about his morning routine, wanting to get some pre-dawn training before going to the guild.

But even while he was training, the thoughts of what happened last night never left him. there was an image planted into his mind that he could never let go of. It was that of a girl with brilliant green eyes and white hair. Whatever would happen from this point on was squarely in the hand of fate. The only thing he could do was simply ride the waves and hope that he'd make it to the other end.

Arriving in the guildhall about 8 in the morning, it was easy enough for everyone to see just how bad of a condition the young Dreyar found himself in. the bags under his eyes had only gotten worse, and he was shuffling over to the bar.

"Serandiel my boy, Cana, and Laxus told me you weren't feeling well. But to see it with my own eyes, is everything alright?" it was a concern that only a parent could show.

"I…" Serandiel tried to being, the weight of his exhaustion slowly but surely catching up to him. "Can we talk, privately?" He was close to passing out at this point, the combined pressure of many sleepless nights and numerous hours spent vigorously training were catching up to him. Sensing this, Makarov motioned for him to go to the Master's office and wait there.

After shutting the door to allow for the much-needed privacy, Makarov began.

"Now then my boy, why seems to be the matter? Why are you not getting any sleep?" The young hybrid was sitting face-first on the desk, hoping to get himself into a dreamless sleep. But Makarov's sudden words broke him from that attempt.

"for the past couple of nights now, I've been having dreams of sorts." He was tired, but Makarov had to know of the dreams. He had to tell his grandfather what he saw. If not only for his sake but for all of Fairy Tail's as well.

"Dreams?" Makarov would respond.

"Yes, I've been having these weird dreams. In one of them, some large creature destroyed an island with a large tree." He was unknowingly referring to Tenrou Island, the holy ground for the Fairy Tail guild. It was on that island where the found master, Mavis Vermillion, was born. It is there where Fairy Tail holds the majority of the S-Class promotional exams. But for one of his children to claim that it would be destroyed by some creature, it was unthinkable. It had to be just that, a nightmare or a bad dream perhaps.

"I'm sure that whatever these dreams are will pass in time. It's best not to let them affect you too much. Why don't you go to the infirmary and try to get some rest?" Serandiel wouldn't respond, he merely dragged himself over to the infirmary as Makarov suggested. Falling asleep right as he hit the mattress.

"Poor kid," Makarov said to himself as he took one last look at the sleeping form of his adopted grandson. "I wonder if this is fate trying to punish you for being a hybrid in a world of humans." With that said, Makarov shut the door so that he could attend to his duties as Master. The vision that Serandiel shared with him would continue to haunt him. Just what was that massive creature that would destroy Tenrou?

* * *

 **I already know that this is going to be a fun arc, so much potential and so much to get through. I know we can only go forward from here.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Important Update

**Hi everyone,**

 **I know it's been a while since I last updated a story but there were a few updates that I wanted to make you all aware of. one of which concerns this particular story, Legends Reborn. Since I just mentioned it, I'll go ahead and start with the news about this one. I have lost inspiration for where to go with Legends Reborn. My passions just seem to lie with Dark Fairies, Fate: Shadow's remnants, and the Scarlet Trilogy. So that's where I'm going to focus my efforts on.** **As a result, I'm putting this particular story up for adoption.** **I can't find it within myself to work on this particular story anymore.**

 **This brings me on to my next update. My current time is being consumed by my job, and I don't have as much time to write as I used to. While I can still work on occasion, I don't believe I can get chapters posted in a timeframe that would be fair to all of you. While I'm not putting the remaining stories up for adoption nor abandoning them. I would like to ask for help for my two Fairy Tail stories. That was chapters can still be posted in a relatively consistent timeframe for you. Also, I'm starting to run out of ideas on where to take the two of them and any additional input would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you for all the support you've given me throughout my time here as a writer. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be doing this right now. Talk to you all again soon!  
~Someguy2283**


End file.
